


Worship

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to shake his head, feeling a childish sense of loss at how much Tim has changed and <i>he wasn't there for it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

A lot has changed in the past year. Such is the natural order of things. It hurts to know that so much has changed in the time he was 'dead'. However, he has worked hard to learn and accept every change. And there is one change he can't get his mind wrapped around no matter how much he tries.  
  


He's sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand in the middle of Tim's chest to keep him down. Kon stares at the chest underneath his hand. So different from the one he remembers. The chest he remembers isn't quite so broad or firm with muscles. His fingertips don't remember all these lines marking out the muscles won through hard training. It feels wrong and right at the same time.  
  


"What're you doing?", Tim asks in a whisper.  
  


"Remembering..."  
  


Eyes trail up, going beyond his fingers tracing the clavicle. Jumping from the fading scars to the Adam apple and a small peek of pink flesh behind Tim's neck. The same worried feeling fills him as he fingers the old burn marks hidden by Tim's new hair style. Tim catches his hand between his face and shoulder, nuzzling the hand that is gingerly touching him. ' _It's okay. I'm here_.' he tells him through his touch.  
  


Clear blue eyes are looking at him. Steady and calm, without any fear and nothing but trust. They seem sadder to Kon now. They've always been eyes that steadied him during his worst panic attacks. But they were never this sad. The blue has gotten a shade deeper, as though to reflect the year passed. (Or maybe he doesn't remember the shade right...he doesn't want to admit that though, if it's true.)  
  


They're still big though. Big, beautiful, blue eyes that he could find in a crowd of blue eyes. But right now, they hide shyly behind his hair. He gently pushes the long hair out of the way, brushing it back with his fingers. It's longer than before and it suits him. It's an improvement from a year before and far better than their Young Justice days. Just enough to grab and hold onto for dear life during sex. Still so shiny, still so soft.  
  


He's lost the baby fat though. Fingers trace the cheekbones and sharp jawline, quietly thinking that Tim went from 'awkwardly cute' to 'devastatingly handsome' in a year. Thank God his personality is still the same at the core. He didn't want to make any comments on the surface personality at the moment as he touched Tim's lower lip.  
  


"Still a hottie..."  
  


Kon smiles as Tim kisses the fingertip, pink tongue coming out to give the digit a quick lick before slipping back in. Tim places his hand on top of Kon's, guiding the meta's wrist up to his lips. Tim closes his eyes at the gentle kisses, focusing on the gentle pressure of his lips against invulnerable skin. Still thin, still soft, still clever.  
  


Larger hands though. Stronger, wiser hands that hold him in place. The experience written into his palms has grown deeper and there are new scars marked on the back of that smooth hand. With a slightly apologetic smile, he takes Tim's hand within his grasp and kisses the knuckles. Then the veins visible on his pale skin. Another kiss to the bony wrist, thicker than the last time he had kissed it.  
  


A part of his heart wants to cry at the new scars littering Tim's arm. Scratches, claw marks, burns, whip lashes, shrapnel cuts, bullet wounds - there's enough stories on Tim's body to rival a 1,001 Arabian Nights. He kisses every scar he remembers and doesn't remember with equal amounts of reverence and love. Because every mark is a sign of Tim's humanity.  
  


The old Robin costume had different shaped gloves. They hid Tim's forearms, thin but strong. The new costume accentuates them. The smooth line of muscle is highlighted by red and black, going up over biceps as firm as rocks. The old Tim was more on the thin skin. He'd never say 'scrawny' but...  
  


New!Tim has an actual shape that doesn't make him think 'gangly teenager'. He's all gorgeous lines and strong curves with dangerous angels. They are apparent even when Tim is wearing his Superboy t-shirt and old sweat pants.  
  


He's taller too...it make him smile a bit sadly for some reason. That he missed the small growth spurt that pushed Tim from a little under his chin to a few inches short of eye level. But it makes kissing more comfortable for them so...no arguments there.  
  


"Conner..."  
  


Tim's hands lightly trail up his shoulders, dragging him down beside him. He smiles as the other man leans over to kiss him softly, a foot running against his denim clad leg. Tim hooks his knee behind Kon's and is content to stay there when Kon breaks the kiss. He moans quietly when Kon's lips move down against his neck. Suckling purple marks against the pale skin, his hand sliding Tim's back.  
  


His fingertips and palm try to adjust to this new back. With broader shoulders and a stronger back, they roam restlessly trying to find some familiarity. They trace familiar scars and linger longer over unfamiliar ones. Moving lower to the slim waist revealed thanks to a rucked up t-shirt. Same pale skin, new scars.  
  


Once upon a time, his hand could easily span Tim's waist. One hand against his lower back, fingertips to wrist. Now, there's an extra inch he can't reach no matter how much he stretches his fingers. Tim always smiles at his exaggerated efforts and silly jokes about having gained weight.  
  


Just like how he's smiling right now as his fingers slip over the curve of Tim's ass. Well, it was nice to know that at least _some things_ hadn't changed. Still firm, still just big enough for a good squeeze. Still made Tim wriggle in his grasp.  
  


"Conner..."  
  


Deeper voice, same passion. Same tone in a new register that urges him to touch him more. He passed over the muscular thighs, still shapely but with a bit more mass than what his sense memory recalls. Warm fingers urge Tim to wrap his leg higher around his waist. It's easy to hook his fingers behind Tim's knee and to stroke the skin there. Tim wriggles slightly again, stilling as Kon's hands roll down to cup his ankle and heel.  
  


Everything is the same, everything is so different.  
  


"You've changed so much." He states sadly.  
  


Tim sits up, hands gently cradling Kon's face as he pulls the larger boy closer. "I'm still me." he reminds Kon quietly.  
  


He wants to shake his head, feeling a childish sense of loss at how much Tim has changed and _he wasn't there for it_. He wants to nod because yes, this is still the same Tim. Just older and wiser with the same gentle heart beating underneath it all.  
  


He focuses on the soft lub-lub sound, eyes half closed as he stares at Tim's chest. And the sound of Tim breathing, deep inhales and exhales you wouldn't be able to hear if you didn't pay extremely close attention. The inaudible 'plik' noise of his eyelids blinking as they gaze at him curiously.  
  


"Yeah..." he replies softly, "You're still you in the ways that matter."  
  


His partner gives him a wide, happy smile that he's only ever shown him when they're alone like this.The smile that hasn't changed in _all_ the years and trials passed.  
  


Yeah...Tim hasn't changed in the ways that really matter.


End file.
